


La Clandestinité

by Anahita1011



Category: Miss Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 05:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15284793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anahita1011/pseuds/Anahita1011
Summary: 这是一篇橘夏视角的保健室play。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一篇橘夏视角的保健室play。

下午最后一节课，在化学课堂上发生了点小意外。

两个女孩子将夏莉纱扶到了校医室，礼貌地与校医告别，便回到了实验室继续上课。

暮色沿着天际线慢慢渲染而开，浓稠的朱红下升腾起灰白的积雨云，犹如一双巨大的手，将整个学校合拢在怀里。

夏莉纱在床上躺了一会，恢复了意识，但环顾四周并没有见到熟悉的身影——没人理会她，便默默地支起右臂，想要从床上起来。校医室的隔间内传来转椅的声响，跌跌撞撞地踉跄到了她的耳中，骚动了耳膜。

和都放下手中的咖啡，拢了拢过腰的白大褂，瞥了一眼正准备自己折腾下床的夏莉纱。

抱着手臂，颇为担心的神情，将注意力落在了一脸尴尬的夏莉纱身上——这本不应该是如此聪明的学生会犯的错，在化学课上手握试管就晕倒了。

女孩卷起的衣袖一直翻到手肘之上，露出光洁白皙的肌肤。手掌上的伤口并不严重，已经有结疤迹象的血些许蔓延到了小手臂。应该是疼的吧，但她咬着下唇，皱着眉头不言语。

和都心中已有了盘算，坐到夏莉纱身边，轻轻拉住了女孩的手腕，用了点力，将尚处于发育期的身躯拉向了自己。

女孩试图挣扎，但校医更快一步，垂手握住其手腕，故意放慢节奏，沿着静脉的走向一直摸到了敏感的臂弯。

像是被猜中了心事的夏莉纱红着脸，想要开口阻止和都不请自来的放肆——和都低下头，用舌头安慰了她的小情人。

“不打算把伤口交给我处理吗？”

夏莉纱颇有些委屈地捂住嘴，瞬间湿润的眼睛染上了青涩的桃色，声音中带着掩饰不住的别扭，“橘老师，您不是不打算理我了吗……”

“我只是说，我们不能在学校里这样放肆。”说着，和都又用手抚摸起伤口周围已经结疤的区域，“在化学课上昏倒的事，这都是第二次了。”

在敏感处四周戏弄的手指像是星星之火，燃起了夏莉纱心中不曾与人说道的隐秘之境。——细密的汗水暴露了不安的内心。

女孩难为情地别开脸，眼中一汪春水里生长着郁郁葱葱的睡莲。低下音量喃喃道，“这不过是小伤口，您不用费心…我、我想回家。”

“重点是你低血糖啊，夏莉纱！吃点东西再走！”

“你明明知道我来这里才不是因为——”

“那、那这样总可以了吧！”

和都控制住了夏莉纱的腰，将女孩小心地推到了床上。

校医小心地将整个身体压了下来，舌头的触感再度包围了青涩的感官，犹如早春褪了寒的溪水，浸泡着夏莉纱的理智。带着潮湿的情热刺激让她沦陷了，张开口，泄露出破碎的喘息。

把短裙连同内裤一齐褪下，用自己的手去温暖女孩因低血糖而稍有些颤抖的大腿。

“唔嗯……”

夏莉纱咬住手背，却还是遮盖不住越加粗重的呼吸声和喘息。不过是两人几次尝食禁果后的触碰，然而轻车熟路的感觉让她很快就有了感觉，皮肤也渐渐泛出情欲之色。上衣被拉高时，不自觉地向后缩。

“要、要不要吃点东西再继续？”临到关头，身为校医的和都依然履行着自己的本职工作。

“老师，您别、别在这时候煞风景啦……”

“啊，也、也是哦…”

夏莉纱咬紧下唇，大腿内侧的敏感已经演变成了隐秘处的发胀感，此刻正集结成快感巨浪，一波一波地席卷过她本不是防守脆弱的大脑。和都压住她的胯骨，起伏的腹部也被按住，胸膛也汲取了对方的温暖。和都小心翼翼地将夏莉纱的胸衣解开，犹豫了一会儿才用手抚摸上去，乳头被反复蹂躏，红肿得又挺又翘；吻则稍后落在了女孩的背上，反复加强着自己的标记，并刻印下新的独占记号。

夏莉纱喘着气，有些入迷地望着和都。

这是和都不得不承认的——自己对上夏莉纱的双眼便无法自控。她拨开女孩已经被汗水打湿的刘海，吻了吻已满是汗水的鼻尖。朝拜之路从额头开始，一路前行至殷红的唇，深入贝齿，再仔细舔舐。

很显然，两人都陶醉于这样的情欲游戏中，但相比于和都的克制，仍是少女的夏莉纱带着更多的放肆与调皮，本能地勾住和都的脖子，继续着缠绵。

她们接吻，分开片刻又不舍地更加贴近彼此。未经太多情事的女孩已经晕头转向，来不及吞下的唾液随着呻吟一起泄露，在脖颈留下反光的水印，跟着胸脯的上下颤动而在沟壑中找到了归处。

和都从抽屉中拿出了润滑剂，被情欲撩拨起的潮红中还带着些无奈，“这样的东西下次不要再擅自放进来了，夏莉纱。”

“可我就想在这和老师做一次，就一次。”

虽然说着颇为大胆的话语，但女孩脸上泛起羞涩，红润的脸颊在恋人眼中也是一种不可多得的风情。选择纵容了夏莉纱的调皮后，和都抱住她的腰，将润滑剂倒在手掌，温暖了粘稠的液体后，手指慢慢推进其体内。

 

放学后的校园人去楼空，走廊寂静，尽头处的灯光隐约明灭。起了风，晚霞的颜色沾染上了随风飘舞的窗帘上，夜色已经开始上台起舞。

校医室里的昏暗遮掩了狼藉，两人的脸上都是汗，喉咙深处纵生的呻吟在控制的临界点，难抑兴奋。

“嗯……啊……”

 

“请、请您……慢一些。”

“我、我承受不住……老师……”

手指在私处的揉搓并未因女孩开口求饶而减缓，这是坏孩子所应得的教训，和都虽然是个对恋人宠溺有加的好老师，但赏罚分明的原则有时还是会贯穿在情事之中。和都看着自己身下意乱情迷的夏莉纱，眼睛湿漉漉地框着泪，不禁吻着他的锁骨，这份甘甜渗入骨髓，一如既往迷了女孩的心智。她不住地抚摸恋人的面庞，内心深处的占有欲不言自明。

夏莉纱被迷了神，也许就是这份不经意间流露出的体贴才让她选择大胆地靠近橘和都老师吧，从最开始的搭话，到如今的禁断缠绵。她主动含住和都抚摸着嘴唇的手指，刻意吸吮出声。舌头乖巧地上下翻弄，有如这是什么不可多得的美味佳肴。和都一愣，早已紧绷的理智就这样被一个动作给扯了断。

“不、不……老、老师！…太、太快了…！”这是被拉离理智岸边的最后一声呼求，夏莉纱抱着和都的脖子，闭上眼，感受着快感在体内的放肆游离，感受着和都在失去理智后对自己的变本加厉。

 

和都打开了台灯，给自己续上了一杯咖啡——这本应该是夏莉纱的最爱，但她坚持不让还在青春期的恋人多喝。

女孩蜷缩在床上，睡得香甜，手掌上的伤已经被细心处理。然而大腿往上由短裙遮挡的部分则还有些欲盖弥彰，上半身也布满了名为橘和都占有的标记——但脖子上没有。

和都望了眼挂钟，时间已经不早了。从夏莉纱的校服外套里掏出了手机，解锁码早已谙熟于心。找到了她哥哥双叶健人的电话号码，以老师的口吻发了一通短讯。

虽然她也想亲自把双叶同学送回家，但如今的关系却不是能随心所欲恋爱的情况。

想到这里，和都还是不禁叹了口气。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一篇是夏橘视角的保健室play。

下午最后一节课，在化学课堂上发生了点小意外。

两个女孩子将夏莉纱扶到了校医室，礼貌地与校医告别，便回到了实验室继续上课。

暮色沿着天际线慢慢渲染而开，浓稠的朱红下升腾起灰白的积雨云，犹如一双巨大的手，将整个学校合拢在怀里。

夏莉纱在床上躺了一会，恢复了意识，但环顾四周并没有见到熟悉的身影——没人理会她，便默默地支起右臂，想要从床上起来。校医室的隔间内传来转椅的声响，跌跌撞撞地踉跄到了她的耳中，骚动了耳膜。

和都放下手中的咖啡，拢了拢过腰的白大褂，瞥了一眼正准备自己折腾下床的夏莉纱。

“不拿点药吗？都晕倒在实验室了。”

夏莉纱无所谓地理了理睡乱的头发，“没吃早餐罢了，再说了——你明知道我是故意的，不对吗？”

这句话说到了点子上，心里大约明白怎么回事的和都红了脸，“我、我明明说过，在学校里只能保持师生的纯洁关系……你这样试探是没用的！”

“哦？”颇有好胜心的夏莉纱被校医激起了更浓厚的兴趣，“那换个话题，上周你从我家里跑出来后，为什么一直都有意躲我？”

“你、你……”

“难道不是老师先言而无信的吗？明明说好了只要我的偏差值达到——”

和都连忙上前捂住了夏莉纱还要继续说下去的嘴。已经坐在床沿的和都似乎是入了夏莉纱的圈套，还没来得及做出别的反应，已经被一把放倒在了铁床上。

她试图挣扎，但夏莉纱更快一步，握住其手腕，故意放慢节奏，沿着手腕关节一直摸到了手肘内侧——橘和都老师一直都是这样，穿着宽松款式的衣服，让青涩的少女脑子里总是蜜桃味的幻想充斥。。

和都红着脸，想要开口阻止夏莉纱的放肆，却未曾想自己的嘴唇被赋予了舔舐的惊喜——少女试探性的亲吻就像是刚出生的小狼狗，带着些未成熟的占有欲。

她颤抖着捂住嘴，瞬间湿润的眼睛染上了情欲和敏感，断断续续的请求声中带着最后的倔强，“夏莉纱，这、这里是学校……请放、放开我。”

沿着唇线的轨迹，犹如作画一般，随意泼洒占有欲。夏莉纱的目标越来越明确，不知不觉束用不谙世事缚住了眼前的和都，甚至驯服其在自己的控制下。

在脖颈敏感处四周戏弄的手指像是星星之火，燃起了和都心中不曾与人说道的隐秘之境。她仰起脖子，阳光反射下的细微汗水闪着光，随着情绪的变化上下浮动，暴露了不安的内心，吞咽的动作也撩拨了少女的心弦。

夏莉纱很满意校医此刻抗拒中又带有些许犹豫期待的神情，舌尖小心翼翼地对待着嫣红的唇，边舔舐边说道，“正是因为在学校，作为老师的您才要言而有信继续履行那天的约定啊。”说罢抬起头，逼近和都。刻意喘息出的热气贴着皮肤上的汗毛，撩拨起不知是谁的脑中春色——两人的耳朵红得可以透过夕阳散入室内的温暖。

舌头的触感再度包围了和都的感官，犹如盛夏冰过头的凉水，麻痹着她的理智。带着潮湿的情热刺激让人沦陷，张开口，泄露出破碎的喘息。

 

“唔嗯……”

和都咬住手背，却还是遮盖不住越加明显的呼吸声和喘息。夏莉纱的轻车熟路让她感觉到了小恋人心里的些许别扭，回想起那天的事，皮肤也渐渐泛出情欲之色。上衣被拉高时，不自觉地向后缩，抬起的臀部撞到了夏莉纱的校裙，在裙褶上留下一缕歪了的压痕——她发誓，这绝对不是故意的。但夏莉纱的双颊似乎又更鼓了，今天的少女似乎有些过于严格。

咬紧下唇，下腹的发胀感就像是台风来临前的巨浪，一波一波地席卷过防守脆弱的大脑。颇为坏心地压住了胯骨，起伏的腹部也被按住，胸膛也被迫汲取了对方的温暖。呼吸声渐渐加重，早已掀起的内衣反复被蹂躏；少女像是不知满足的饕餮一般，在恋人身上反复加强自己的标记，并刻印下新的独占记号。

“橘老师，我喜欢你。”这声音带有某种魔力，缠绕住了和都的内心，吞噬着她的理智，逼迫她诚实以对。

“但、但是……啊……”还未来得及回答，便被扳过了脸，给予了一个吻——吻中带着惩罚意味的轻咬和深喉舔舐。含住和都的唇瓣用力吸吮，按着她的后脑勺，深入舌狠狠肆掠。两人的鼻梁不小心撞在了一起，突如其来的小插曲让两人不由得分开了唇舌。和都这才有余力和少女对视，夏莉纱的虹膜犹如经过精细抛光的黑曜石，眼神中透出的情欲是如此明显而率真。

她不得不承认，自己对上女孩的双眼便无法自控。

青涩的少女陶醉于这样的情欲游戏中，恋人的身体是属于她的，上升的热度让她把大脑的指挥权完全托付给了情欲，本能地勾住和都的脖子，继续着缠绵。

 

夏莉纱从放在床边的外套中拿了润滑剂，又从和都的办公桌上找来一只橡胶手套，将粘稠的液体倾倒在手掌与指尖，就着润滑剂的帮助，缓慢地向秘处探入了一根手指。

接着是第二根，不拖泥带水的动作引得和都猛地弹起身，揪着夏莉纱的校服毛呢外套，一脸的不安。

“上次的尝试让老师逃掉了，一定是我做得不够让您印象深刻的缘故。”给予恋人带着湿气的吻，“这次我们试试看，是不是来点老师平时使用的物品会更能抓住您的口味……”

 

放学后的校园人去楼空，走廊寂静，尽头处的灯光隐约明灭。起了风，晚霞的颜色沾染上了随风飘舞的窗帘上，夜色已经开始上台起舞。

校医室里的昏暗遮掩了狼藉，激烈的冲撞中，铁床已经发出了不安的声响。不知是谁的喉咙深处纵生呻吟，已无法控制，像是痛苦的低吟，但又难抑兴奋。

“嗯……啊……”

 

“够、够了……夏、夏莉纱。”

“我、我承受不住啊……求你……”

情事的进行并未因和都开口求饶而减缓，夏莉纱看着自己身下意乱情迷的和都，眼睛湿漉漉地框着泪，“老师，我……我喜欢你……”吻着恋人的锁骨，这表白渗入骨髓，弥漫在和都理性与本能的模糊地带。

“我、我也……”

“也什么？”

“喜、喜欢你……嗯啊！”

“您喜欢的是谁，叫出我的名字吧。”少女的声音震动着和都的耳膜。

见和都沉迷于情欲中不应答，便抬了抬她的臀，又恶意加速了揉搓内核的速度，引得阵阵求饶。

“别、别这样……我、我喜欢的是你，夏、夏莉纱……双叶夏莉纱！”听罢，少女满意地吻住了她，用情欲淹没了未尽的呢喃。

 

夏莉纱打开了台灯，给还在沉睡的老师冲了杯咖啡——橘和都从来不让她喝上一口，说是对青春期的成长不太好。

和都蜷缩在床上，睡得香甜。脸上未褪去的潮红还有些欲盖弥彰，上半身布满了名为橘和都占有的标记——但露出的脖子上没有。

少女望了眼挂钟，时间已经不早了。夏莉纱从校服外套里掏出了手机，找到了哥哥的电话号码。已经快是夕阳消失的时间，她不想自己一个人坐上回家的电车，特别是现在的下班高峰期。

什么时候才能和老师一起坐上山手线，然后在各自下车的站台互相告别呢？也许是明年毕业典礼过后的那一天吧。


End file.
